


Our Bodies and Our Hearts

by knifeLesbian (Charaline)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And sometimed nb pronouns, And sometimes pidge uses female pronouns, But also not, But zarkon aint, Inside anyway, Like shiro's around, Like the styles are different, M/M, So its weirdly written, Somehow this is both after zarkons defeated, anyway, klangst, rip lance, there will be pain, this is a collab, welp, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaline/pseuds/knifeLesbian
Summary: Lance gets injured by Haggar, and Keith runs off to find the only thing that could cure him- and it's right in the Witch's lair. How far is he willing to push himself to help Lance recover?





	1. Anger and Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Haha well I have no idea where this is going. Sorry you're here.

“Lance got hit with something! Get him back in the Castle!”  
Keith rushed over to the blue paladin, dragged him onto the pod, and sent it back into the giant ship, looming over the fight.

This had been a little fight, just to liberate some of the planets who’s Galra occupiers hadn't seem to have gotten the message about Zarkon’s overthrow a few weeks back. Noone expected the witch Haggar to show up and start taking down allies right and left, friendly aliens disappearing in a flash of black. The paladins hadn't even gotten to their lions before an arc of black magic hit lance square in the chest.  
Keith held him up as they entered the castle, whispering “you're gonna be ok, Lance, just hang on” in his ear. It seemed to take forever to get him to the cryopods, and Keith worried over every shaky breath Lance took.  
Once Lance was in, Keith reluctantly started back towards the fight. He was almost there when he heard the call for the paladins to get to their lions, coming through his helmet’s radio.  
Once in the giant mecha, he let his rage fly, decimating the Galra fighters. _Consider this revenge._ He heard his name over the radio, but ignored it.  
“....back! Keith! Come on, let's go!”  
Keith snapped back to his senses, and turned and raced back to the now lifting off castle.

Once inside, he ran to the cryopods to find the others examining a still- unconscious Lance through the clear glass-like cover.  
“Look at that!”  
“He took a pretty hard hit…”  
“Is he gonna be ok?”  
“I don't know…”  
Keith remained silent, looking at Lance's injuries. He was covered in what looked like bruises, little webs of purple covering his chest and spreading outward. It was all too familiar, a similar thing happening to Keith's own hand in an attack prior, but that was because Keith was half Galra. What was happening to Lance was something else.  
“I… I’m afraid we can't heal this. We don't have the supplies.” Allura said, looking down.  
Noone spoke.  
“Well, how do we get the supplies!?”  
The group looked suprised, and only then did Keith realize he had snapped at them. Allura continued.  
“The only people that have what can cure this are the Galra.”


	2. Incurable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is pretty short so eh.

"Wait, so you're telling me the cryopod can heal anything but this?!"  Pidge said as she blatantly motioned at lance, just the tiniest bit upset by the injury of her teammate. "The pod can't heal everything! Like Shrio's scar!" Coran pointed out, the entire team looked at Shiro's nose, except Keith, as he was getting frustrated at the care of the team!  _ How could they get distracted so easily?! Lance is probably dying!   _   
"Guys! We're getting off topic" Shrio said "So.. Allura, how are we going to get these supplies?" He said this too calmly, like nothing was happening. "We can't exactly get the supplies… What we need are the witch's, and as you would know, they are heavily guarded" Allura pulled up a hologram of the  area where the witch's lair would be. The small grey dots on the screen represented guards.    
"As you see, it's going to be quite tricky." Allura had a tone in her voice as she spoke, the sound of defeat, she knew this was going to end badly at some point. 

"We-" Hunk was about to speak, but was interrupted. "Nothing we can't handle" Shiro said, seeming determined. Hunk quietly nodded, as Pidge gave a thumbs up. Keith, on the other hand, was already heading to his lion. He wanted Lance to be okay, he has to be okay!    
While Keith was running faster and faster to his lion, he didn't hear the others start planning an attack. His impulses were in control of him. He had to save Lance, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you still here? Go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally notice Keith ran off...

Once the team had made their strategy, they started to prepare for the attack. Only then did they realize that they were missing the red paladin. 

“Where's Keith?” rang out someone's voice.

Everything fell to silence. Noone wanted to say what they were all thinking.

“Maybe he's just… sulking?” Hunk offered.

“I'll go see if he's in his room.” Pidge called, standing up.

“No need.” Allura chimed in from the command station. “The Red Lion’s not in its hanger.”

Noone spoke.

 

“Shouldn't we… go after him?” Pidge said, after what seemed like an eternity. 

“We need a new plan. We can't take on the guards with how few of us there are, and that witch probably has plenty of robeasts that we can't take down without Voltron.” Shiro added. “So we just wait for him to come back? What if he get caught? Or killed? Or hurt and can't escape?” Hunk said. “We need to help him!” 

Shiro looked down. “I'm sorry. I don't know what we can do.” 

Everyone glanced around. Allura spoke up.

“We'll just have to hope Keith comes through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol keith's screwed >:]


	4. (Fuck I can't make title chapters if anyone wants to suggest something please do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~another one bites the dust~

The furious red paladin dodged beams of energy aimed at him and landed his lion on the ship. His heart was full of sadness and anger, why was he so emotional about this? Keith put aside the possible reasons and focused on the task at hand. He needed to track down that witch's lair. Keith pulled out his bayard, and in an instant his signature red sword was cutting a hole in the ship for his entry. Although he tried his best to be unnoticed, he was already spotted entering the hull of the ship. Galra drones and soldiers awaited Keith's arrival. He entered the newly cut hole and was immediately bombarded by the Galra army. Yet again, Keith's had caught him in a crossfire. Lasers whizzed past Keith as he dodged them the best he could, slashing at the droids and soldiers, taking down many, but not enough. He was surrounded by what seemed like an endless flow of enemies. He yet again slashed at a solider and screamed a cry of war. He suddenly felt a shock of pain in his back, he could hear his blood pulsing as he kept on fighting, he didn't care, there the pain was once again, but now in his shoulder. Keith's breath was staggering as he kept on trying to fight. He felt the blood oozing out of his wounds. His vision started to blur before he was shot one final time, everything went black.


	5. (Please help me it's like 2am I can't even breathe properly much less think of a chapter title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me I haven't slept since birth so
> 
>  
> 
> Also spring break is over so I can update more.... maybe..... Eh don't count on it

He awoke in a cell. The parts of his body that had been hit were aching, but seemed mostly healed. Keith rubbed his shoulder tentatively, and looked around. They had taken his paladin armor, but he could probably still use his bayard. For the sake of stealth, however, he didn't pull it out. The cell was small, without windows and only a few bars on the entrance. He could easily cut through them, but there were more guards than he could count in front of them. There was a slab of shiny metal, a couple feet off the floor, presumably for sleeping on. In the faint light he could make out his own blurry reflection. He gave a sigh of relief at his familiar face, and turned towards the exit. He slipped a hand through a bar to test, and ended up with God knows how many guns pointed right in his face. 

Keith figured it best to wait and see what happens next.

 

Eventually, a Galra soldier came, spoke with the others, and entered Keith's cell. Keith got into a hand-to-hand combat stance, but the guards swarmed him, and with his already damaged body he couldn't do much. He was chained up and taken to a different part of the ship. He knew he was being taken to that witch, he knew he'd be experimented on, or maybe turned into one of those robeasts. He could be strong, like Shiro, in the face of experimentation. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his friends. 

 

Before he knew it, he found himself strapped to a slab with Haggar and a couple of druids looming over him. He struggled. But to no avail. 

“I feel you may be useful working on our side.” came a raspy voice, the witch's. “You're already more like us than you think.” Haggar summoned an orb of black energy in her clawed hand, and held it close to Keith's skin. It burned like hell and Keith watched his skin glow faintly purple in the dark light. 

“You're one of us.” Haggar said, moving the orb closer still. 

“I- I know. But I'm a paladin, not a Galra soldier- I won't fight for you!” Keith shouted through the pain.

“Fight? No, not yet. You'll go back to your friends soon, but it won't be to fight.” 

“Wha-” 

Keith didn't get a chance to ask. Haggar pressed the orb into his arm, burning purple webs into his skin, crawling up his arm.


	6. I'M SORRY I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND FORGOT ABOUT THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sh*t goes down

In the command station the team was frantically trying to communicate with Keith over the coms, they have been doing this for what felt like hours. "Keith! Keith, what's your status?!? Are you hurt? Make a noise! any noise!" Allura frantically yelled into the com's, Her only answer was static at this point. Hunk spoke up "Guys, we need to do something! Something is definitely wrong!" His voice was panicky, his friends were dying! He can't just let them die! "Guys we need a plan!" Everyone frantically spoke, putting ideas on the table, and then their ideas being turned down from possibilities of failure. They eventually came up with a plan, it was first brought up by Coran, it was revised by Pidge, and then voted on by the team. The plan was for Pidge and Hunk to sneak onto the ship in the green lion, while Shrio would distract the Galra on the outside of the ship. Once inside the ship, Pidge and Hunk were to hijack a computer, and gather the information on where Keith is. They would send the directions to allura and she and Coran would guide them through the ship. Other details were added, and the paladins were on their way to save Keith and get the supplies to save Lance.


	7. In Which Keith (Should) Regret His Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace

Haggar, seeming satisfied for now, left the chamber. Keith drew a shaky breath, and looked down at his body. Most of the viable skin was colored like a bruise, purple and blotchy. A few guards came in and unstrapped him, and he slid down to the floor, weak from exhaustion. The walls of the ship turned blurry, lines and dark colors bleeding together. The guards lifted him up and lead him back to the cell.   
There were only two outside of the bars this time, and with the ones holding him, it'd still be too many for his weak body. Alone in his cell, Keith truly realized what was happening. He was going to be destroyed, inside, until the Galra had taken over him and he'd be forced against his friends. He felt his eyes burn as he tore away tears running down his face. He had to find a way out, he couldn't hurt the people he'd grown so close to. I can't leave without getting the stuff for Lance. C’mon Keith, think. Think! Instead of thinking of how to get out, Keith's mind wandered, and he realized that Haggar was going to torture him as slowly as possible until he belonged to the Galra. Stop thinking about that! How to get the supplies and leave… how do I get the supplies and leave?   
Keith whispered to himself “Patience… yields... focus…” repeatedly.  
He soon formed a plan. He wouldn't be able to make it out himself, but if he got the cure for Lance and sent that out on a pod, he could get Red to take it to the castle.  
He just had to recover enough to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually like. Scrolled all the way down here? Huh. Well its not that long so I guess


End file.
